


Tamed Wendigo

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bestiality, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Ghost Mischa Lecter, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Sex, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), Violence, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will Graham is known as the ghost whisperer. He Works with Jack solving cases, questioning the souls of the victims. After a series of cases where the alleged author is a monster Jack fears that Will is losing his mind and forces him to see a psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. A week later Will is visited at his home by the ghost of a girl and begins to be courted by a strange creature of the forest.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The grass creaked with each step he took over the garden. It was hot. The collar of his shirt was soaked with his sweat. Both the heat and the anticipation of a new case. A new soul to meet. Some were kind, others were still in shock and others were too violent to want to talk. But Will was good at what he did, he was the best, he was the only one. That's why Jack esteemed him, as a tool he can not do without if he wants to succeed. They had started working together on cases already five years ago. Every time something indecipherable arose, a puzzle or a case was cold. Jack called him.

He approached Jack with his hands in his pockets and his head down to avoid the eyes of the other agents. He knew what they were saying, as they called him behind his back, but he did not care much. He was more concerned about giving the answers Jack needed and then fleeing to rest in his home. Wolftrap. There he would have peace and Winston was waiting for him.

Jack noticed and waved him closer. There was something different in Jack's face tonight. Something he had only seen during the first case he solved for him. Doubt.   
-Will   
-Jack   
-When you're ready.   
Will nodded.   
Jack turned around and with a shout ordered the staff to clear until further notice.

Will sighed, closed his eyes. And he started walking towards the corpse.

A body lay face down on the cement of the entrance to a garage. And a man was standing next to him, watching him. He was corpulent, bald and was in shorts and a t-shirt. There were sweat marks under his armpits and neck.

Will stopped by the body and addressed the man.   
-Hello. Goodnight.   
\- ahhh oh excuse me ... is that ... this is not possible ...   
The man spoke between sighs and quiet sobs.   
-How is it that you ... nobody says anything to me ..   
-What happened?   
\- I was drinking a gatorade in the garage while I was looking for some tools and suddenly ... oh God ... -   
-Easy. I will help you   
-Tha..thanks ..   
The man said between sobs.   
\- How often does you drink gatorade ?   
-ummm ... every night ... with my pills for cholesterol .. Why?   
-When do you start that routine?   
\- Two months ago. My wife says it's good for my health ... oh God ... Martha .. Poor Martha ...  
-Did it taste different  tonight?   
\- ahh .. yes ... yes. Martha said she did not find the orange one I always drink and brought the blue one. But I did not like it ... She insisted. Why?

Will did not look at him, he was looking toward the garage, which had the doors open. Inside, on a shelf there were bottles and one was half empty.

\- You are welcome. Thanks for your time.   
Will started walking towards Beverly and when he had taken a few steps he turned and said to the man.   
\- If you see an open window, cross it. Goodbye Mr. Smith.   
And he smiled sadly and then went to where Beverly was.

-Will. How about the talk?   
-Nothing out of the ordinary. Where are your shadows?   
\- Probably in the white van smooching. LOL.   
Will gave him a small smile and told him.   
\- Look for antifreeze in stomach contents. It was the wife ... See you later.   
-oh wow. So cliché. Well, See you later, Will.

Will went straight to Jack and felt that blood rose to his head because of anger but when speaking he did it calmly and slowly. Although his eyes showed a storm of anger and annoyance.   
-What the hell, Jack?   
Jack looked at him guiltily, sighed and said.   
\- Let's talk in my office. Follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Jack's office. Will walked from side to side in front of the desk with his arms crossed. Jack took a few sips of the terrible coffee from the vending machine. If that is what you could call coffee. But it kept him alert and that was what mattered to him.

-Will, sit down please.   
Will looked at him sharply and after a couple of seconds he sat down on one of the two chairs.   
\- I 'm listening ...

He said scathingly. Jack sighed.   
-You are my best element, Will. You have solved cases that without your help would have been cold for years in the archives of the FBI ...   
-But ...   
Interrupted Will.   
-But after the last killings of the Chesapeake ripper, I wonder if you're in need  of a ... friendly ear to better understand your thought process and help you bear the burden of the cases ...  
Will stood up abruptly and yelled.   
-That's why you sent me to see that simple case, doubts of my sanity! Come on, Jack, when I gave you the wrong answers.  
Jack got up slowly and stared into his eyes and said.   
\- Since in the last three cases of the Chesapeake ripper you leave me with the story that the murderer is a monster with a demonic aspect !!   
Jack took a deep breath and spoke lower.   
-Will, I asked Alana to do an evaluation ...   
Will stepped back two steps and said indignantly.   
-what? you asked Alana to evaluate if I'm losing my  mind!  
-WILL !! She refused.   
Will laughed mockingly and said.   
\- I do not know what else you expected!   
He said scathingly.   
-Yes, I'm sorry. Anyway, she referred me to a colleague of his who coincidentally turns out to be a good friend of mine.   
Will just growled.  
\- Dr. Lecter will evaluate you during the following cases if you want or you can take a few days. You will have to schedule sessions with him.   
-I'll keep working, Jack. Whether teaching or going to crime scenes.   
Jack sighed.   
-It's okay.

There was a knock on the door and Jack said.   
-Come in.   
Will who was still standing turned to see the stranger enter and thought, elegant, refined, attractive (probably aware of it and used in his favor), studies in psychology probably if Jack had called. Ah, this must be the famed Dr. Lecter. Arrogant and pompous.

All this he thought in  the few seconds he looked at him up and down. Dr. Lecter noticed the scrutiny he did the same and smiled coquettishly and then sat down.

The next thing that happened was a very boring presentation about the conditions in which Will would work with Dr. Lecter. Followed by a very quick and impolite parting by Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ... Here the dream is one that I really had and it moved me a lot since sometimes I have premonitory dreams. Writing it was therapeutic for me.

 

Chapter 3

Will was very tired when he got home. He did not remember if he had eaten anything after the morning coffee. As soon as he parked, Winston, who was on the porch, raised his head and ran towards the vehicle, but stopped a few meters away.   
-Hey buddy, how have you been? did you miss me? …I did.   
Will smiled a little and stroked his hairy head before pulling out the keys and entering the house.

Will showered and changed his clothes to boxers and a camisole. And he opened the refrigerator to see what was there, it was almost empty. He had forgotten that he was going to stop by the store that afternoon after school, when Jack called him. He sighed and remembered that he had a maruchan in the cupboard.

He had to review exams but he could do it the next day, since it would be Saturday. He went to sleep after a whiskey.

At about two o'clock in the morning, Winston began to growl. Will woke up scared because he had never heard him growl. Except when he first found him on his porch, a week after moving into the cabin.

He had tried to get close using  pieces of sausage as bait, which the dog could not consume, but he licked his hands and allowed himself to be caressed by his sweet words. Since then he was always at home and did not venture beyond the property.

The grunt continued and Will got up to look out the window. Did not see anything. Then he turned on the porch light and opened the door. Winston ran to his side. Will could not see anything in the darkness and Winston no longer growled. He closed the door and looked curiously at the dog.   
\- What did you see, buddy?   
Winston just wined.

After that Will went back to sleep. He had to recuperate from the sleepless hours of the previous night. He still had nightmares with Mathew, after so many years.   
Will sighed and went back to sleep.

Will woke up hours later with a start, bathed in sweat and shaking. This time the nightmare had been about his father. The last time he heard his voice, the first time he hugged him, the last time he saw him alive. Bill Graham was not an expressive man but he was very attentive to his needs. What Will needed, he would get it whatever it was, even if it were space and understanding, everything that Will needed, Bill Graham would give it to him. The dream was a remembrance of the past.

Bill Graham was lying in his hospital bed, after two heart attacks in a row he was weakened. He knew that his time was short. He did what he had never done since his wife left them for another man with more economic possibilities: he hugged Will.

Will cried softly in his chest and trembled because he knew there was not much time. He was afraid, he was terrified. He was only nineteen and had just applied to college. What could he do?. He would be alone, adrift.

Bill embraced him delicately because he did not have much strength and said in his ear.   
-I know I have not been the best of parents, but ... never doubt .. I love you. I ...   
Bill gasped a little, it was hard to talk anymore. Continuously harder.   
-I left you some savings and haha ... do you remember the cabin we went to one summer ago to return the refrigerator that I repaired?   
-Yes, the old woman with the puppy ?. What's with that?   
-... I bought it, it's yours, it's at your name.   
\- ..dad ...   
Will said between sobs.   
Bill caressed Will's cheek gently.   
\- I also left you money in your savings account. You will not miss anything if you know how to economize. While you're in college ...   
Will cried.   
-Good bye my baby girl ..  
Bill smiled sadly and closed his eyes.

Will kept hugging him even though he knew that his father was no longer in that body. He opened his eyes and saw him standing by the bed, in his work clothes and a few years younger, like when he was a little girl with crazy curls.   
-Did you know?   
\- Since I heard you talking to Grandma when you were six.   
Will smiled.   
-What does it feel to die?   
Will's eyes were full of tears.   
-This feeling, the feeling of this hug ... do not let it go .. Do not let it go, never until it's your turn to go.

In the present, standing by the kitchen window, Will sipped ice water as he looked out the window at the woods surrounding his property. His eyes filled with tears that he did not let fall. He took a breath and sighed.

He would walk through the woods for a while, to clear his mind. He would be alone. Winston could not accompany him. Strangely, the dog could not get away more than two hundred meters from the house. Will suspected that it was because if he did he would see his window and still did not want to leave.

He was a good dog, the puppy that Will caressed at eighteen when his father returned a refrigerator he had repaired for the old woman who lived alone in the same cabin that Will lived in today.

He walked aimlessly among the trees and thought of Hannibal. The strange smile when Will told him he did not find him interesting. Will smiled and thought to himself <arrogant pompous ass>. Then he thought about the last time he had been with someone.

In college Will had met Mathew. They had connected immediately. He was affectionate, funny, attentive almost perfect. Mathew was too good to be true. He had a defect. When he was drunk he was violent. He had never attacked Will, they just argued. They argued over everything and then wanted to force Will to have sex. Will vanished him out of the apartment and told him not to come back until he was sober. When Mathew returned, it was all love and apologies.

Each time they had more problems. Mathew said it was because of Will's new way of dressing. Will defended himself saying that he felt comfortable. Mathew scoffed saying he only wanted him around like his beard. Will got upset and expulsed him again. That time he would not forgive him. Mathew sought him out and begged him to forgive him, that it had been for alcohol. But Will knew that was not true. In spite of everything, he forgave him in exchange for leaving him in peace and respecting his gender fluidity. Everything was going well again. Mathew stopped drinking.

Alana had been Will's best friend since freshman year in college. Already in the last year Alana arrived a lot at his apartment to study together for the finals.

One day Will told Mathew that he would be late at night because he was in the library looking for bibliography. He was late and left the library when it was almost eleven. But with the satisfaction that he had all the work almost ready.

He quietly entered the apartment thinking that Mathew was asleep and he heard moans in the room. He stopped, his heart was pounding. He took a breath and  silently moved through the darkness until he reached the door of the room, which was half open.

His heart broke into pieces. There in the bed the man he loved lay over his best friend ... Alana. She moaned as Mathew trusted into her again and again.

Will switched on the light and both stopped. Mathew turned around.   
-Baby, it's not what it seems ... I ...   
-Take your things and go Mathew ...   
Will said with a hard voice and angry eyes.   
-Will ... forgive me ... I ... I was thinking about you ... it was you that I ...   
-SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALANA!   
Will cried.   
-Baby, will we talk tomorrow ok?   
Will did not answer him and went to the kitchen to wait for them to leave. He heard the door close and began to make a midnight coffee. Alana scampered over to the kitchen door and said in soft sobs.   
-Will, forgive me ...   
Will turned his back on her.

-Good bye, Alana ... I do not want to see you anymore ..

Will thought he would not see her again until years later they agreed to teach at the FBI academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hannibal was drawing Will. His forced conversation and his discourteous manners had left an impression on him. But what most aroused his curiosity was the few seconds in which Will's expression had changed during the exchange of words.

In a moment Will had been distracted from Jack's words and had fixed his gaze to the left of Hannibal's chair and had smiled. A genuine smile that lasted a few seconds. So powerful that it was inserted without permission in Hannibal's mind. The smile he has drawn now.

Now he wanted to decipher his person. Know him better. Go back to see that smile and know the reason for it. It was the first time in many years that he actively wanted to pursue the connection with someone. He knew that by Will's abilities, work had to take its toll on his body. It showed the  dark circles around his eyes.  He would have nightmares surely. Hannibal would take advantage of that to get closer to him in a less artificial way.

Hannibal smiled and close the sketchbook. The sketch was done and he knew it would be one of many  he would sketch in the future.

A few days later in a motel  a few soft knocks on the door of his room, woke Will from the little sleep he achieved that night. He had dreamed of Mathew again. He no longer woke up with fear, trembling, but exhausted. When he would stop having the same nightmare he wondered.

He sat up slowly and went to the door while rubbing his eyes.   
-I'm going .. I'm going .. what the hell.   
He said coarse just for himself.   
When he opened the door he froze.   
There in front of him all elegant suit, attractive perfume and ready smile ... was Hannibal.   
-Good day, Will.

Will was stunned. He had found him at a very vulnerable moment. Will was in a camisole, a very translucent one of so much use and boxers. He died of grief.

Hannibal absorbed the sight in front of him with pleasure and inhaled Will's soft perfume. His natural perfume He admired his curves and muscles for a moment before place his gaze on Will's blue eyes.   
-Where is Jack?   
-I'm afraid the adventure will be yours and mine today. May i come in?   
-ahhh ... yes yes mmm ... good morning.   
Will let him enter.

They talked about the case and about how Jack perceived Will. Will thanked Hannibal for breakfast. It was truly delicious and he had not eaten anything the night before.

Will looked to Hannibal's right. There she was again the same little girl with blond hair and white dress smeared on  the edges with blood. The girl smiled at him and Will did the same. He could not converse with her in front of Hannibal. He did not want to do it.

After eating Hannibal got up and began to collect all the food containers. He kindly told him that he would wait for him in the vehicle. Will nodded and saw how the girl also said goodbye with a gesture of her little hand, while she was still at the side of Hannibal as he walked towards his vehicle and Will did the same.

Who was that girl? He perceived that she had died in a violent way, but also that she had a very strong connection with Hannibal. Maybe one day he could ask her who she was and why she had not gone through his window when she had a chance.

Thanks to innumerable souls with whom he had conversed, Will knew that at a certain moment after death a window appeared to the souls and that this was the passage to the other side. No one knew what to expect from the window, only that they felt they should go. For this girl to have ignored that call, it meant that she had a very deep feeling for Hannibal. Will was intrigued.

Many days later, Will was at home preparing to sleep while slowly sipping his whiskey in front of the fireplace. He got along better and better with Hannibal and he was not uncomfortable anymore, but he did not lower his guard either. Hannibal had scheduled him Thursdays at seven o'clock at night. And from time to time he would bring him some of his glorious coffee when they met in the lab or in a crime scene.

Hannibal seemed to respect and accept him. It did not bother him that Will was genderfluid. Not how it bothered their former colleagues in the New Orleans police. But those days of comments in whispers and prejudiced positions from his colleagues had been in the past. Will was comfortable with his body and with his way of dressing. And Hannibal seemed to like him more for his intellect than for what he had between his legs.

Will sighed. He must stop thinking about Hannibal. It is true that a long time ago he did not has a sincere friendship or much less a romance. After the bitter experience with Mathew, he no longer actively sought out people. But he missed contact. That was why he had started a delicate friendship with Beverly. Bryan and Jimmy seemed to have softened to his presence too. He had Winston, although he could not accompany him away from the house. It was nice to have him around.

He thought about all this while looking at the flames in the fireplace, when Winston started to growl. Will got up and went to the door. He opened it and began to peer around the property. He could not see anything out of the ordinary even though there was a full moon. When he started the edge of the trees it was too dark to see if anyone was hiding between them.

Winston was still growling and suddenly stopped. A white silhouette approached the house. It seemed like a little girl. Will smiled.

Hannibal was hidden among the trees and when he was going to advance to reveal his form something unexpected happened. Will started talking, but he was not talking to Hannibal.   
-Hi little girl. Did you follow me home? . What is your name? My name is Will.   
Misha? Nice to meet you Misha. This is Winston. can you see him?   
Will said smiling at the little girl.

Hannibal was petrified. He knew that Will talked to souls, but he was talking to Misha ... Why? ... that only meant that Misha had been with Hannibal all this time, all those years. That explained Will's furtive smiles around him. That smile he had sketched so many times from different angles. His eyes filled with tears and a pressure grew in his chest, but he controlled himself so he could continue listening to the exchange.

-I'm glad you can see him. He is a good dog. Maybe you want to play with him?

The girl smiled at him and Will could see the resemblance between his smile and Hannibal's.

\- Hannibal ... is your brother?   
The girl nodded and told him how she liked to call him. The girl said  hannibal like Will very much and that he could call him the same way she did.   
-haha, I do not think he likes me to call him hanni.

Will  laughed delighted. 

It was very nice to be close to the girl. He perceived love and calmness. The girl was happy near Hannibal. He did not perceive fear or anger  as with other souls.

Hannibal could not take it anymore. He would do what he came to do and go home happily knowing that his little sister was with him all the time.

Will and the girl were sitting on the porch steps. Winston rested at his feet. The girl looked towards the trees and Will followed his gaze. Winston started to growl again. Will stood up and turned to see the girl. She looked with a small smile towards the trees.

-Your friend?

Will said a little nervous.   
She just laughed delighted and disappeared.

A dark and very high shadow slowly emerged from the trees. The moonlight allowed Will to see deer-like antlers emerging from the head of the creature he could now see it clearly. His body was thin, almost skeletal, and his skin and eyes were black. His eyes had a reddish glow when touched by the moonlight.

  
The creature approached and a hundred meters from Will  it knelt. In his hand was a delicate pale orange rose and it deposit  it on the floor. It sat up, bowed and started walking back to the trees.

Will came out of his astonishment and said weakly in a whisper   
-Thank you ...  
But he did not move from where he was until several minutes later. Winston no longer growled.   
Will walked to where the rose was, took it and smelled it. he said softly again.   
-Thank you...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Hugh Dancy's ears

Chapter 5

The days passed and once a week the creature gave Will a rose of a different color. Will had to buy a glass vase to have them. The funny thing is that for some strange magic they did not wither. Will loved to see them during dinner.

He knew there was a possibility that the creature was responsible for the murders of the Chesapeake ripper. He was afraid but not to die. If the creature wanted him dead, he would have done it.

He thought as he ate a hot lunch Hannibal had given him the day before, with the excuse that he had packed too much. Will smiled. He liked the attention and although they still did not flirt, Will knew that the good Dr. Lecter was attracted to him. He felt flattered but he also feared to act because of the insecurity that Mathew had planted years ago.

Mathew Brown had been the perfect boyfriend until Will had confessed to him that he was genderfluid. Mathew always complained that more and more Will seemed to opt for a more masculine look than for the feminine look with which he had met him. Will was devastated when he told him that he did not like his new image very much.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone. He wished with all his strength that it was not Jack. And since nothing in this life comes out as one wants ... it turned out to be Jack.

  
Several hours after lunchtime  found Hannibal and Will leaving a  crime scene already processed.   
-God, I'm so hungry. Hannibal please tell me you brought something.   
Will had gotten used to Dr. Lecter's always delicious foods.   
Will thought to himself <if Hannibal thinks he's going to win my favors with gourmet food ... He is in a good track>   
Hannibal smiled and said.   
-Will. I'm afraid this time I was not ready for Jack's call. Would you mind if we had lunch somewhere nearby? I buy.   
-If you buy? okay.   
Will smiled a little. Which was becoming more common in the presence of Hannibal.

They had lunch together in a small nearby establishment. Will loved the food. They talked about the case that Will had just solved. Two twin brothers who had murdered their own parents for the fortune. The police did not have any evidence against the brothers, only clues that were inconclusive until they called Will, who provided the necessary information to Jack. After a brief interrogation of the terrified (by the figure of Jack) brothers, the boys confessed. It was a case that had been cold for a while and the FBI had sought explicit help from Jack who had chosen to seek Will's help.

Hannibal promised that they would return to the restaurant if the opportunity presented itself.   
Will smiled at him and said jokingly.   
-Be careful Dr. Lecter. Sounds like you are flirting with the ghostwhisperer.   
Will froze when he felt Hannibal's hand caress the fingers of his hand and then cover it.   
-I hope my intentions are very clear then.   
Hannibal smiled coquettishly. Will blushed and lowered his head. He turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with Hannibal's and smiled a little without looking up.   
Hannibal thought that he had never seen more beautiful  red ears ...

That afternoon when Hannibal accompanied Will to his vehicle, he gave him a delicate kiss on the lips. Will froze for a few seconds. He felt a current of energy pass through him. He liked Dr. Lecter and he liked him a lot. Will was fucked. He began to return the kiss and Hannibal touched with the tip of his tongue  the corners of Wills lips. Will opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Hannibal's tongue invaded it.

When the kiss was over, Will was panting and Hannibal's bastard's eyes sparkled.

It was an incredible kiss. They parted.

  
On the way home, Will received a text message from Beverly.   
"You better tell me tomorrow what was doing Dr. Lecter's tongue in your throat. (winking emoji, kissing emoji with wink).   
Will laughed out loud.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point you maybe have noticed that I am describing real cases. Old but real. Obviously I changed the names of the victims.

Chapter 6

Hannibal was on his way to bring lunch to Will. A custom that had developed during weeks. They went slowly at Will's request. And because of that there were only furtive kisses on lips and hands. Hannibal enjoyed the latter because they made Will  deliciously blush.

Hannibal walked through the corridors when he noticed Alana closing the door of what appeared to be her office.

-Alana such a pleasure to concur. How have you been?   
Alana was surprised and smiled.   
-Hannibal! I  am fine and you? What is the reason for your presence here?   
-I'm coming to lunch with Will. I brought him something that might distract him from the stress of day to day work.   
Alana looked at him thoughtfully and smiled sadly at him.   
-Oh ... sure it must be delicious like everything you cook.   
-It's my gumbo version. I hope to do it honors. Hannibal laughed coquettishly.   
Alana looked at him and put her hand on his bicep and said softly.   
-Hannibal ... Will is very special ... for me. I hope you know how to appreciate him as much or more than me.   
-Do not doubt. My affections for Will are growing and surprise me more each passing day.   
Hannibal smiled.  
Alana slowly slipped her hand from Hannibal's bicep to his wrist and released him.

At that moment the people walking in the corridors cleared a bit and both saw a few meters away from them was Will. With a furious look Will turned and started walking in the opposite direction to them.

Hannibal started to take a few steps and called him. Alana stayed where she was. Hannibal managed to catch up with Will and grabbed his wrist. Will turned around and said with cold eyes.   
-Not now, Hannibal.   
-Will ...   
Will had never seen confusion and sadness at the same time in Hannibal's face. He knew that it was only jealousy and that Hannibal had never given him a reason to doubt him.   
Will sighed and said sadly.   
\- I'll look for you when I'm calmer, ok. I just need time and space to vent.   
Will smiled sadly and squeezed Hannibal's hand. He turned and started walking ..

Hannibal resignedly returned to Alana's side and looked at her as if questioning her.   
Alana sighed and said softly.   
-He will never forgive me ..   
-Why?   
Alana said something that only brought more questions to Hannibal's mind.   
-Will and I have history ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ... here's the attempted sexual assault and graphic murder. 
> 
> I do not have a beta so the mistakes are mine. I know cucumber about writing and this is my first fanfic ever so excuse any mistakes.

Chapter 7

Will was in bed. He could not sleep.  Two days without contacting Hannibal. It was too long and he missed him. He had to tell him about his past if he wanted to move forward in the relationship and trust. He would tell him.

He was thinking about that when he saw Misha approaching the bed. She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and wished him good night. Will did the same and closed his eyes. This time he managed to sleep.

Several hours later, Will spun around in his bed and moaned. He had a nightmare about Mathew again. He was sweating and the sheets were tangled on his legs. When he felt a hand caressing his hair, he woke up and saw the Wendigo sitting next to him on the bed. He smiled at it and for the first time took the bony hand that with sharp claws had fondly caressed him. He told it in a whisper.   
-Please stay. I do not want to be alone.   
The Wendigo nodded.

  
Winston saw the whole exchange and made a sound of discontent or annoyance and turned towards the fire in the fireplace.

Thursdays were the days that Will had sessions with Hannibal but, since they started their relationship, those days had become delicious dinners at Hannibal's house. After talking a bit about everything and Hannibal playing an instrument for Will, he let him go home with a kiss and a full body hug. So every Thursday when he returned home, Will took a shower, changed into a camisole and boxers. He poured himself a whiskey and sat on the porch steps waiting for his rose while sipping his drink.

During those nights the wendigo sat on the floor listening to Will talk about everything in silence. He did not talk but to Will that did not bother him, it was rather refreshing. One night, after several Thursdays, Will told it.   
-Come, sit next to me. I'm not afraid.   
Will said while smiling a little. So they spent their Thursdays nights. Will told him about his life and his work and the wendigo listened and nodded where It had to give answers.

  
Tonight, Will was calmer. He held the wendigo's hand while he thought. Both sitting on the bed with their backs to the wall.   
-Thank you for staying with me. From time to time I have the same nightmare.   
Will felt he could open up with the creature, so he started telling him about his darkest secret.

In the last year of college, a month after cutting ties with Mathew for having found him with Alana in his bed and ending the friendship with her. Will was sleeping in his room when he heard loud knocks on the door. He opened half asleep and Mathew pushed him to enter. He was drunk and reeked of liquor. It seemed he had been drinking all day or several days.

-Will, baby, I'm sorry.   
Mathew said, dragging his tongue because of the liquor.   
-I know you told me not to come back, but I miss you baby.   
Mathew wanted to hug him but Will slipped out of his hands and started walking towards the kitchen where he remembered that he had left his cell phone forgotten. He would call the police if Mathew did not leave on his own.

Mathew followed him. Will took his cell phone and showed it to Mathew.   
\- Either you go right now or i call the police.   
Mathew already had him around the waist against the pantry and was going to kiss him when he was petrified by Will's threat. Then he smiled and said as he put his hand in Will's boxer to caress his buttocks.   
-Shhh Calm down baby. Daddy will make you feel good in a second ..

Will started to dial. Mathew snatched the cell phone and threw it away. He grabbed him by the wrists and forced them behind his back.   
\- You will not do it baby, because we are going to solve this like the old times ...   
And he began to kiss his neck so that he drooled him more than what he kissed. Will began to writhe in disgust and try to free his wrists.   
Mathew released one of his wrists and in a quick movement lifted his chemise to suck one of his nipples eagerly.   
\- Enough Mathew! I do not want anything with you, leave me alone! Go with Alana ..

  
Will with his free arm he pulled Mathew by the hair to keep him away from him, but seemed to give him more encouragement because Mathew was sucking more strongly both nipples.   
Will hit him right  between his legs. Mathew fell to the floor on his knees and growled in anger.

Will tucked back his chemise and picked up his cell phone from the floor.   
-Baby. I'm not in the mood to play ...   
Will who has turned his back on him stood still when he heard danger in his tone. He turned slowly and saw that Mathew had a knife in his hand ..

He started running in a second toward the living room window where he knew there was a fire escape. It was his only chance.

Mathew ran after him but with his slow reflexes from drunkenness he could not reach him before he jumped out of the window towards the stairs.

Will managed to get down a group of steps but Mathew caught up with him and pulled his hair tight until his head was at an awkward angle. Mathew put an arm around Will's waist,  the knife in his neck and made a small scratch that left a reddish mark from under the ear to where the edge of his chemise began.

Will was trembling but decided to stay calm and play along until he saw the opportunity to disarm him.

"Let's go to bed, baby ..."   
Mathew began to kiss Will with a vengeance. Will let himself be kissed, but did not close his eyes and moaned when he saw that the hand with the knife cradled his face. Then he saw his opportunity ..

They were standing on the edge of the platform and the support rails were taut and broken. Will pushed him with all his strength . Mathew with the weight of his body broke the rails and fell four floors to the void. Not without first slightly cutting Will's right arm.

Will breathed rapidly. He leaned over the edge and saw Mathew's body with one leg at a strange angle. He sighed and went trembling down the stairs to where Mathew was.

He came over to see if he was alive. Mathew was panting and trying to speak. Will saw the knife on the ground, took it and said with tears in his eyes.   
-Bye Baby.   
He stabbed him in the heart.

He managed to move the body to a junk car that was in the corner. It was opened. He put the body in the trunk and drove to a nearby beach. He looked for unoccupied summer houses. That they had no security or cameras. He parked near one. He tore  a few of Mathew's hairs. He put on his boots and took his shirt. He took the precaution of wearing gloves and covering his hair with a bathing cap.

He entered the house. Disordered the contents of the freezer. He emptied several bottles of liquor and left liquor stains in the room. He turned on the TV and from Mathew's wallet he took the picture of them from when they were dating. He broke it into pieces and scattered it around the room. He took one of the knives in the kitchen that was identical to the one he used to stab him and left Mathew's hair on the floor and his shirt on a chair in front of the TV. He left and left the door open. He took one of the bottles that had been emptied and left a half full, returned to the car and grazed all the bottles to Mathew's lips to stain them with saliva. He returned to the house to leave them around the table in the room.

He drove to a desolate area of the beach. Until he reach a precipice near the water. He pulled the body out of the trunk without letting his feet drag. He had to use a lot of strength. He squeezed the wound in Mathew's chest so that blood came out and fell on the floor and threw the body into the abyss. Then he threw his boots and knives as far as he could. The currents would take everything that night.

He backed the vehicle to the line of houses and returned to the edge of the cliff. He began to erase the footprints of shoes and car tires with leaves and returned to the car, drove to the alley where he took it and parked it in the same place. When he arrived at the apartment, he checked the area where Mathew fell and cleared the floor, the car and the staircase of evidence.

It was very late at night or very early so there was no one in those streets. And that was an empty, dark alley full of trash bins. He undressed at the edge of the stairs. He opened one of the many garbage bags he had, emptied it and put his clothes and slippers on it, it would burn everything. He climbed barefoot and naked up the emergency staircase to his apartment.

He took a shower and rubbed hard all the parts where he had been touched or kissed by Mathew. He cleaned his apartment, the windows and the cell phone. He burned the bag with clothes and prepared for a long night of insomnia.

A week later, the police were questioning him. He acted well as a consternated ex. His eyes filled with tears, which were real. The case froze months later. There were no suspects or evidence. Then, after graduation, Will moved to the cabin that his father had bought him.

All this he told with a soft voice and without letting go of the wendigo's hand. He told it that he saw Mathew's ghost and that he was looking at him with anger in his apartment. That when he arrived at the cabin a week later he met Winston. Since then he was alone. He told it how at Alana's request they resumed friendship when they agreed to work, both as professors at the Academy, and told him about the night he again cut off friendship with Alana for having hurting him again a year ago.

When he finished he was yawning. The wendigo got up. It leaned toward him and kissed his lips tenderly. A small pressure that aroused desire. Then he retired slowly with a smile to disappear into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three days of radio silence had passed and Hannibal was starting to get impatient. He was facing the fireplace in the study. He took small sips of his wine. He thought as he watched the flames, about the kind of relationship Will had with Alana and about how much he wished Mathew was alive to make him suffer for a long time and then let Will end him. But he prided himself on knowing that Will was strong and capable of covering his own trail. Not only was he sublime in intelligence and beauty, he was also a capable predator.  
  
On the other hand he resented Alana's performance a year ago. He could not accept that such an intelligent colleague had offended his dear Will in such a way. He wanted to make her into a feast for Will. He knew that the source of the problem was her old fixation with Will and alcohol had only served as an inhibitor. He was disappointed in his colleague.

He sighed, closed his eyes and thought about that night and how much he would have liked to be close to Will at that moment.

 

A year ago when Will and Alana began to repair the lost friendship. It was a Friday after work as they walked towards their  vehicles.

-Good night Alana, see you on Monday.   
Alana stopped and doubtfully asked him.   
-mmmm ... Will would you go with me for a few drinks for old times?   
-I dont know. I have tests to grade...

\- Come on Will, you can do it tomorrow ... come on ... I buy.  
Will laughed uncomfortably.   
\- Okay, but if I crash in my way to Wolftrap, you'll cover me at all the staff meetings ... ok?   
\- Drama queen ... let's go.   
Alana grabbed his arm. Will felt uncomfortable but let her.

At the bar they had beer, but it was so full that they decided to go to Alana's. If he got drunk, he could sleep on the sofa.

Alana cook some tapas for both of them and put on the TV. Alana wanted to see some romance and Will complained but ended up surrendering.   
-ahhh no. Why do we have to see just that?   
-Shut. "Ella enchanted" is a very good movie.   
-mmm I do not like that actor .. fancy dancy something ...   
-hahaha Hugh Dancy! how dare you.  He is a great actor.   
-nahh, yes, well ... i pick the next movie.

They ate and drank a lot. Will was in his shirt and had rolled up his sleeves. His hair was disheveled. Alana was fascinated. She felt attracted  to him since she met him, but she could not act because Mathew came first. So she resigned herself and after what happened with Mathew she had lost the hope of trying again, especially when she lost contact. However, she never forgot him. She had slept with Mathew because he came to her first.

That night she came to look for Will and could not find him. Mathew invited her in to wait for him. When Mathew tried to kiss her, she was surprised at how much he smelled of Will's perfume and his sheets smelled of him. Alana just had to close her eyes  and imagined that she was making love with Will. It was so easy and she was so full of desire for Will that she did not resist.

While they were having sex she asked Mathew if that's how Will liked it. Mathew did not flinch and began to tell her everything he did to Will when they were together. She save the information without knowing that Mathew was lying to her.

The alcohol was rising to her head and she was getting excited. Will was leaning back with his head on the wall while his body rested on the bed. Alana threw caution to the wind. She got on top of him and began to kiss him. Will resisted and told her to calm down, to stop. That she was drunk. Alana used her strength to force him to lie down fully in bed. Will kept talking and trying to put his hands away but Alana did not listen, she only remembered Mathew's words and acted quickly.

She took off his shirt quickly and Will tried to get up but she pushed him back to the bed.   
-Alana, enough! Stop it!   
Alana took Will's wrists and held them over his head.   
Will was in a panic. He did not understand why Alana acted like this, she only reminded him of the night Mathew tried to force him to have sex. The night that ended in death.

The shock of the repetition made him freeze for a few seconds which allowed Alana to stick his tongue in his mouth and fondle his breasts through his binder. Alana said.   
-mmm so you like it, how did Mathew do it? ...

That phrase was what took him out of his stupor. He was filled with anger and punched her with all his strength.   
Alana lay on the floor, her hand covering her cheek. She looked at  him surprised.

-Don't touch me, Alana. You wanted to force me to have sex with you ... I told you no and you did not stop? ... Did Mathew tell you that? Told you that was the way I liked it? ... I do not want to see you again Alana. Do not speak to me or approach me or I will fill a complain about you at work .

Will took his shirt and went home. He knew that if he denounced her, there would be consequences for both of them. Thanks to the prejudice and bruise on Alana's cheek, People would see him as her attacker and not as the victim. By tacit agreement neither of them talked about what happened and Alana did not look for him again. She only sent him a text message asking for forgiveness, but Will blocked her from his contacts and from then on treated her as if she did not exist.

 

While thinking about all that Will had suffered and the strong person who had resurfaced from those situations, Hannibal took his wine slowly. He was surprised by knocks on his door. It was late, around 10 pm. It could only be ... he got up quickly and went to the door. He opened it and there with...a few pounds less , dark circles under his eyes and a sad smile, was Will.   
-Hi, I am sorry for the timing ... can we talk?   
Hannibal nodded and let him in.

In the study, Will sat on the sofa and Hannibal sat in an armchair.

-Hannibal, come here.   
Hannibal sat down cautiously beside him. Will took his hand and looked him in the eyes.   
-I want this, you know that ... and for that I need to tell you everything about my past ... and if later ... you do not want to see me again ... It is ok.  
Will's eyes were full of tears and Hannibal cradled his face with his hand.   
-Will, of course I want this ...

Will smiled and tears fell from his eyes. Hannibal kissed him on the lips and took both his hands. Will sighed. Hannibal got up and brought two glasses of whiskey, gave him one and sat down next to him again.

Will told him about Mathew and how his relationship had been tumultuous, about the night he killed him and hid his body. He did not omit any details and about how Alana in the heat of the liquor attempted to  sexually assaulted him. He told him about his dead grandmother with whom he used to talk since he was six and about his father, about his time in the New Orleans police and about his ghost dog Winston. Finally he told him about Misha and  the wendigo.

In the end, Will looked into his eyes and waited. Hannibal smiled and told him that he would love to chat with Misha if Will allowed him one of those nights. Both put the glasses aside.

Will sighed in relief, began to laugh and then to cry. Hannibal hugged him tightly and pulled him close so they were lying on the couch. Will on top of Hannibal and Hannibal caressing his hair.

They spent half an hour like that and suddenly Will took courage, sighed and told him.   
-Hannibal? ...   
-mmmm

-I love you ...   
Hannibal stopped and raised his head. Will looked at him and Hannibal began to kiss him until the kisses became more and more passionate. Hannibal hugged him tight and stroked his hair and then when Will sighed, Hannibal invaded his mouth with his tongue. Will groaned and continued to hotly kiss until Will had to stop for air. They were excited. Will could feel Hannibal's against his stomach. Will took more air and said.   
-I must go ... I have an early reading ..   
-I love you, Will.   
-ahh ....   
-I love you too, Will ...   
Hannibal said while caressing Will's face.

Will smiled and kissed him. Then he rested his forehead on Hannibal's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That weekend. Will got up early. He had coffee and showered. As it was hot, he did not put on his underwear just the softest, oldest flannel shirt he found, and some very short jeans shorts that he had from college. It was hot and he felt the desire to walk through the property. He put on his boots and scratched behind Winston's ear.   
-See you soon buddy...

He was thinking about the last case. In a rental warehouse lay Mr. Harper's body, husband and father of two children, disintegrated by industrial chemicals, inside a metal barrel.

Jack shouted to clear the scene. Hannibal was withdrawing when Will took his hand. Hannibal was surprised.   
-Stay ...   
Will smiled at him and released his hand. Hannibal stepped back and remained silent. Will took a deep breath and addressed Mr. Harper by the barrel, sitting on the ground and staring disconsolately towards the floor. He was a tall, thin man, wearing gray dress pants and a white shirt with sleeves rolled up, his hair graying.

-Mr. Harper?   
The man was surprised and stood up slowly.   
-Can you see me? ... how can you see me and nobody else?   
-Yes, I can ... I have that skill since I was a child.   
-.... Am i dead? ... haha, of course I'm dead .. stupid ..   
-Sr. Harper. I want to help you. Who did this to you?

-Hellen ... she is cheating on me ... months ago I suppose. With a young man. They ... they kissed after they ... they brought me in the barrel to this warehouse ...   
-You had insurance? Money in the bank?   
-Yes. I had insurance for five hundred thousand if I died it would go to the children ... I told her I would divorce her a week ago ..   
Mr. Harper sighed ..   
-I've been here for a week .. I tried to leave the complex. but I can not get past the guard house ...   
-I understand ...   
-I was not going to leave anything to her, I modified all the papers, but  that insurance i was about to ... damn she must have found out ...   
Then he looked furiously at Will

-I  want her dead ... 

-Sr. Harper ... I can only promise you that your death will not go unpunished ...  
-Thanks ... and what do I do now ... how do I get out of here?   
Mr. Harper was apparently calm, the tranquility that comes from accepting fate and recognizing that sometimes you can not change it.   
\- If you see a window, cross it.   
-I've seen it every night ... but I did not want to approach it without knowing that i could be found  ...   
-Cross the window tonight ... everything will be fine.   
Will gave him a sad smile.   
Mr. Harper nodded.   
-That man behind you ... looks like a demon.   
-I know.   
-Dont you worry?   
-Nop   
Will smiled at him.

Will felt something cold in his left hand. He looked down and saw Misha.   
-I do not like that man ... he offended Hanni.   
Will smiled at him.   
-Hanni is pretty ..   
-Yes, he is.   
Will looked at Hannibal and smiled coquettishly at him.   
-He's very attractive ...  
Hannibal flushed slightly and cleared his throat. He smiled a little at will.   
Misha delightfully laughed.

When they went to Hannibal's Bentley after leaving the crime scene. Hannibal took Will's hand and, while still seeing the road, said to him.   
-I assume Misha was at the crime scene.   
-haha yeah. She said you are pretty ..   
-ah..Misha ..   
Then Hannibal's face hardened.   
Will noticed but would wait for Hannibal to tell him what was wrong.   
-Will ...  there  is something I should tell you about me ... do you think you could come to dinner on Saturday night?   
-Sure ...   
Will took his hand and squeezed a little.   
Hannibal brought Wills hand to his lips and kissed it.   
-...Thank you...

  
Will walked through the woods thinking that maybe the next night Hannibal would tell him about his past. He was startled when he saw Misha just a few steps in front of him. Misha giggled and ran until she vanished. Will smiled. He was not alone in the forest anymore.

He was startled when he heard a twig snap behind him. When he turned, he smiled with his whole face. It was the wendigo.   
-Hi .. do you want to walk with me?   
The wendigo approached and they started walking side by side. In a moment Will took him by the hand and they walked in silence for a while. Will decided he would play dirty, just for fun. He began to tell him about Hannibal, about his qualities and about his delicious food and when he began to tell him how good he was at kissing, the wendigo stopped.

-Did i bored you with my ...   
The Wendigo cornered Will against the trunk of a thick tree. Will was surprised, but he was not afraid. The wendigo stroked Will's face with the back of his fingers as he looked into his eyes. Will was lost in his black eyes so much that he did not notice that the wendigo unbuttoned his shirt until a cold breeze made him shiver and his nipples hardened.

Will breathed quickly. The wendigo went down until his head was leveled with Will's chest. He traced the circumference of the aureole of a nipple with the back of one of his fingers, careful not to hurt Will with his claws. Will groaned weakly. The wendigo softly kissed the nipple. Will took his antlers to avoid collapse. And the wendigo got up slowly. Will was panting. The wendigo kissed him slowly on the lips and smiled showing his sharp teeth. Will blushed.

The wendigo slowly retreated down the same path it had walked minutes before. Will closed his eyes and sat down slowly on the forest floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will is standing by the edge of the highway watching the forensic team work as fast as theye could over the forty-one open tombs that contained the bodies of young prostitutes and two students from the local high school. Hannibal waited leaning on the rented car he had had to rent when he arrived in that state after traveling together by plane.

Misha had embraced Hannibal's leg, until they opened the first two graves, then disappeared. Will and Hannibal watched the proceedings in silence. Two teens who walked along the highway had discovered one of the tombs in the field thanks to which they had followed a strange edor. Apparently a wild animal had discovered part of a rotting foot. The teens found it and joking decided to dig a little to see if it was real. They had run out to alert one of the passing drivers. It was the freshest tomb, apparently two days ago, according to Beverly.

Some bodies had clothes that coincided with those of victims of disappearances reported during the last two years. The killer had not bothered to destroy the clothes. He had deposited everything in the pits including bags. The only thing that was missing was money and jewelry. The murderer was very confident that he would never be caught or was very foolish.

Will climbed down the small slope of land that led him to the vacant lot and approached Beverly.   
-Hey, Graham craker.   
Will smiled.   
-Hello, Beverly. What do you have so far of the freshest one?   
-mm, I can not be a hundred percent sure until I'm in my lab but it seems she have been raped and suffocated at the same time until  death ...   
Will wrinkled his face and sighed.   
-ammm, can you ... see them, Will? ...   
-... yes ...   
-Oh ..   
-They are very young ...   
Will said sadly.

-WILL!   
Will was startled to hear Jack's scream. He started walking towards where he was.   
.-They have not finished processing yet, but I'd like you to ... do your thing ... so we're not here all day ..."   
Will grimaced at Jack's words and nodded.   
-Everybody CLEAR THE AREA FOR FIVE MINUTES !!   
Jack yelled and the forensics scurried like ants towards the vehicles.   
Will was in the middle of the field and took a breath. He looked over to where Hannibal was walking slowly towards him.

Will looked at the first girl he had nearby.   
-Hello .. I am here to help you. What is your name?   
The young woman looked at him in amazement.   
-You can see me? ...   
-Yes ... all of you ...   
The young woman put her hand to her mouth and turned to where the others were.   
and she point out to him.   
-HE CAN SEE US !!! ...

They all turned around at the same time and began to surround him. They spoke at the same time, all of them either crying or screaming full of anger, pain and impotence. Will felt increasingly uncomfortable. They all shouted at him to help them, to catch the bastard who did  this and one of them took him by the arms and buried his nails in his biceps. Will felt very cold and tried to get away. He started screaming to be released. Some touched his shoulders, others shouted at him to do something. Will panicked.

-Stop, let me go, let go! STOP!!!   
His vision turned blurry and he collapsed backwards. The solid body of someone behind him held him. The last thing he saw was Hannibal's scared face. He felt himself being carried in his arms and surrendered to unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...smut...

Chapter 11

Will woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed is that he was in a bed of white sheets and very soft. He began to sit up and held on his elbows, he could see that he was dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. The hotel room was luxurious. He smiled thinking that he would never see Hannibal sleeping in a roadside motel.

Hannibal left the bathroom dressed only in cotton pants for pajamas. Will swallowed hard and looked down. Hannibal sat beside him on the bed and stroked his cheek.   
-Will ... do you feel better ?. are you hungry?   
Will sat on the bed and took his hand.   
-Thank you ... thanks for being ... there with me.   
Will said with a lump in his throat. He had never experienced something like that. So many souls, furious, touching him ... he had never felt so much panic.

Hannibal stroked his face and kissed his forehead.   
-How long did I sleep?   
-4 hours.   
-God!. It must be night already! ... thank you ... Hannibal.

At that moment Will's stomach made the decision to roar. Will blushed to his ears and both laughed. The tension dissipated.   
-I'll call room service.   
\- Yes, please, I'm starving ...

After eating in bed. An indulgence that Hannibal allowed himself for fear that Will was still weak. Will decided to take a shower. After which he put on his favorite pajamas. The almost translucent camisole and boxers. He blushed in front of the mirror while he dressed, but he took courage and left the bathroom. Hannibal read on his tablet, sitting on the bed. He looked up and smiled.

At that moment, Hannibal's cell phone rang, and he answered that Will was awake. Hannibal lowered the cell phone and Will's rang. Will answered and settled into bed next to Hannibal.   
-Hello, Jack.   
\- you okay, Will?   
-Yes, i am.   
-All right. Tell me what the victims told you?   
-He's a family man, married, four teenage daughters, about the age of some of the victims. Most of them say they have seen him at mass. ammm ... he raped them and strangled them. They would die by suffocation. The oldest victim is two years ago ...   
Will rubbed his face and eyes. He sighed and continued.   
-Jack ... is the accountant of the local Catholic church ... his surname is Broderick ...   
Jack growled.   
-All right. Is that all?  
\- It's all I managed to decipher from their screams ...   
-ohh. Hmmm ok.  Rest, Will. I'll call you later.   
-Good night, Jack.

Will deposited the phone on the bedside table where Hannibal had put his glasses.   
He turned to see Hannibal and saw him look down.   
-Will, I ... Forgive me please ...   
Will was upset.   
-Why? I'm not weak Hannibal, I do not need you to take care of me all the time, and if you tell me you wish you had avoided what happened, save me as a knight in white armor, I ...   
-Will .. it 's nothing like that.   
Will stopped talking when Hannibal laughed a little forced and looked away.   
-Ah no ...   
-No ...   
-Hannibal smiled.   
-So?

-Excuse me for the audacity I took in undress you so you could rest more comfortably ...   
-oh..ummm .. it's fine.   
Will was a human tomato.   
\- .. It was necessary ... I guess ... Haha.

They both smiled. Hannibal got up and went to the minibar.   
-Would you like a wiskey?   
\- Yes, please.

When they finished their drinks, Will turned on the giant TV on the wall and set up a nature channel. Hannibal leaned back with one arm behind his head. Will was at his side. After a few minutes Will settled down, turning around and putting his head and hand on Hannibal's chest. Hannibal tensed a few seconds, but then relaxed.

Half an hour later Will's fingers were unconsciously stroking the hair on Hannibal's chest. Hannibal sighed and looked at him. Will looked at him as if asking what was wrong. Hannibal stood over Will and looked at him as if waiting.

Will raised his hand to stroke Hannibal's breastplate. Hannibal slowly lowered his body and covered him with it. They started kissing. In a moment Will introduced his tongue into Hannibal's mouth and the kisses became more passionate. Will touched Hannibal's entire back and spread his legs to encircle Hannibal's waist with them.

Hannibal's hands stroked his hair and started down his neck, his arms, massaging his ribs until they reached his hips. Will groaned. His kisses became more frantic. Hannibal caressed his breasts over the thin camisole. Will lifted his hips and stopped kissing him to moan louder. He could feel Hannibal's cock completely rigid through the thin fabric of his pants.

Hannibal started licking his neck. He went down to the level of his chest. Hannibal gasped in front of his chest for a second and began to suck Will's nipples through the fabric of his chemise. Will was panting and arching. Will put his hands on Hannibal's head to stroke his hair. The camisole was transparent due to the saliva.

Hannibal placed a knee between Will's legs to stimulate him to brush his private parts with it. Will lost no time and began to move. Hannibal kissed his lips and nibbled his ears. He caressed him with his hands, down and up from Will's ribs to his breasts. His fingers played with Will's nipples. Hannibal whispered in his ear.

-Mylimasis   
And Wil exploded in an incredible orgasm that left him a few seconds deaf and a sweet taste on his tongue. When Will recovered enough to breathe normally he looked Hannibal in the eye. Hannibal was on his knees on him.   
-Allow me ... now you ...   
Hannibal shook his head. He would take care of his erection in the shower.   
-It was about you today, Will ..."   
Will laughed a little.   
\- Such a gentleman ...   
\- .. and also I did not bring protection ...   
Will laughed at the top of his lungs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...more smut...

Chapter 12

A week later Will was in his cabin getting ready to sleep. He turned off all lights when he noticed Misha sitting on his bed. Will smiled.   
-Hello, little Misha.   
Misha rolled and unrolled a curl of her long blonde hair with her little finger, she looked at Will.   
-Do you like Hanni?   
Will smiled.   
-Very much...

Misha jumped out of bed with joy and danced in a circle. Her giggles filled the room and she disappeared. Will turned off the light and when he looked towards the bed he saw a huge shadow coming towards him. Will smiled. And he whispered.   
-Hi...

The wendigo cornered him against the wall and began to caress his cheeks delicately. Will looked at him in ecstasy. The wendigo's hands came down and positioned themselves on Will's hips. The wendigo smelled his neck and Will tilted his head back to give it more range to explore. The Wendigo began to lick his neck. Will moaned and said in a whisper.   
\- .. you killed the victims of the Chesapeak ripper? ... you're the Chesapeak reaper?   
The wendigo nodded.   
\- Are you going to kill me? ...   
Will whispered.  
The Wendigo raised his head to the level of Will's face, looked into his eyes and shook his head. He straightened up and began to slowly lift Will's camisole up to take it off. He dropped the garment to the ground. Will breathed quickly. The wendigo lowered his head to the level of his chest and began to lick his breasts delicately. Will panted and moaned.

Will trembled with excitement. The wendigo began sucking on his right nipple.   
-ahhh ... ahhh ..

Then he gave the same treatment to his left nipple. Again he began to lick his breasts. Will could not take it anymore. He took the wendigo by the horns and pull until he was leveled with his face and began to kiss him ardently. Will licked the inside of his mouth, felt the sharp teeth retract until they were normal human teeth and began to explore his mouth. The wendigo returned the kiss with fervor. The kisses began to slow and their tongues explored their mouths without haste. Until the wendigo finished the kiss.

The wendigo straightened up, tilted his head to the side and smiled at him. He retired slowly. Leaving Will trembling with desire and panting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love sassy Beverly...

Chapter 13

Will drank slowly his beer. Beverly had invited him on the pretext of helping Bryan and Jimmy break the ice and start dating, but in reality she wanted to know all the juicy details of the relationship between Hannibal and Will.

-So.... How is Mr. suit in bed?   
-Beverly!   
-What ?!!. In my defense, the whole FBI wants to know ...   
Beverly said with a malicious smile.   
Will rolled his eyes in annoyance.   
-The only one who should be interested in that is me ...  
-So ...  
Will sighed.   
-Incredible ...   
-AHHHH !!!!!

The bartender gave them a look of annoyance. Jimmy and Bryan silenced Beverly at the same time.   
-What the hell !!   
Bryan complained.   
-It's better that gossip is worth my broken eardrum, woman.   
Said Jimmy with one hand in his ear and smiling at Beverly.   
-nahh The scoop of the juicy details is mine ... wait for me to tell you tomorrow.   
-Beverly !!!   
Laughted scandalized Will. Beverly winked at him as she always did when joking.

Bryan got up and said he was going to the bathroom. When he was away Jimmy sighed. Beverly encouraged him by saying.   
\- Go for him  tiger, God only knows how many relationships begin with a fuck in a restroom bar.   
Will almost spits beer after the comment and raised both eyebrows.   
Beverly winked at Jimmy who sighed.   
-Who would want this old ass ...   
Will laughed while drinking beer and had to cough to not drown. He told Jimmy.   
-haha .. Jimmy every time you crouch to lift something in the lab, Bryan always looks at your ass! ..   
-oh! ... seriously?   
Beverly looked at him and gave him thumbs up.   
-Yep, now move that ass, buddy.   
-Beverly.. Will. thank you ... do not wait for me I have an ass to eat ..  
Jimmy smiled at them and walked to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, while Beverly and Will were joking about the worst drunken sex of their lives, Bryan came out of the bathroom with his hair brushed back and wet. His clothes well-groomed but with Jimmy's belt. He sat down and ordered a beer and mints. Beverly and Will looked at each other and smiled at each other. Ten minutes later Jimmy emerged, well groomed but with Bryan's belt and a hickey on his neck. Jimmy winked at Beverly and Will before sitting down ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content....

Chapter 14

Hannibal and Will had a few months of relationship. Will was happy. Hannibal accepted him as he was, understood his needs and respected his abilities. They had not said anything to Jack yet. Will knew that the moment he did Dr. Lecter would stop accompanying him to the crime scenes. Will did not want that. But most of all he considered that it was not Jacks business whom he date.

He considered this while arranging some things in his office. He was preparing to leave. That night he had  dinner with Hannibal. He was not afraid anymore, he should not be cautious anymore. He wanted Hannibal with all that involved. He put the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder as he remembered what had happened two nights ago. He blushed and touched his neck. Hannibal had left a red mark on his neck, which had caused many incredulous glances among the cadets who attended his lectures and knew of his solitary customs.

Hannibal and Will had tasted a delicious dinner at Hannibal's house and were having wine in the studio. Will looked out the window. To the solitary streets because of the torrential rain that lowered the temperatures even more. Winter was approaching. It was colder and Will missed Hannibal's presence on cold nights.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist. He tilted his head back and rested it on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal began to kiss his neck while his hands explored his body. Caressing his hips and legs, getting dangerously close to his core. Hannibal's hands went up to his ribs where they squeezed a little. Will groaned.

-Hannibal ... take me to bed.   
Hannibal tightened the arm around his waist and bit his ear gently. They walked hand in hand towards Hannibal's room.

In the room Hannibal released his hand to decrease the intensity of the light. He opened a drawer of the bedside table and pulled out two condoms he showed Will. Will laughed heartily and took a pill out of his pocket. Hannibal was surprised. Certainly they had exchanged results of medical tests a few days ago, but he did not expect that Will would want to get rid of condoms so soon.

Will smiled coquettishly and said with his hands on his waist.   
-No barriers ...

Hannibal sighed breathlessly. He walked quickly to Will, took him in his arms and devoured his mouth until they had to stop to take a breath. Will parted a little and started discarding his clothes as fast as he could. Hannibal looked at him in ecstasy and blushed when he saw Will completely naked in front of him. He came over to caress his cheek tenderly. Will rested his face on Hannibal's hand. Hannibal smiled and said.   
-Beautiful ... ethereal beauty ..

Hannibal separated to discard his clothes, which ended without consideration of his part in a pile on the floor. Hannibal approached Will and in a quick movement he picked him up and carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Will screamed and laughed loudly until Hannibal placed him gently on the bed of bloodred sheets.

They both looked at each other with admiration for a few seconds while Hannibal settled down to be on Will. Will put his hands behind Hannibal's neck to bring him closer to his body. They started kissing. First  they slowly explored their mouths until the kisses became more frantic. Will stroked Hannibal's hair. Hannibal took Will's thighs to accommodate his legs around his waist.

Hannibal stopped kissing his mouth to go slowly down his neck, he took pains to leave a mark a little higher than where the collars of the shirts covered. Hannibal wanted everyone to know that this beautiful and intelligent creature had someone who adored him. Will deserved nothing less than adoration before his eyes.

Hannibal continued descending leaving wet and languid kisses on his arms, taking care to also mark the hollow of his elbows, where he knew that the skin was sensitive and thin. He wanted to leave bruises for Will to remember him days later. He continued to nibble on the inside of his arms, and suddenly began to bite Will's ribs. Will laughed a little because of the tickle that caused him but then began to pant when Hannibal began to lick his breasts.

Hannibal exchanged between licking his breasts and sucking on his nipples. Will arched his body towards Hannibal. Hannibal continued down his waist until he reached his sex and there Will began to moan more and more.

Hannibal licked the wet lips of Will's sex again and again. Will gave a small shout when Hannibal gently sucked on his clitoris. Then Hannibal decided to explore deeply his vagina. Will moaned and pulled some of Hannibal's hair. Hannibal stopped to bite Will's hips gently. He descended to his legs biting and kissing his inner thighs, down his calves and when he reached his feet, he kissed them and tended the soles  of each one.

Will breathed quickly and looked at him with half-open eyes. Hannibal went up to look at Will's eyes.   
-Will .. I ...   
Hannibal looked a little insecure. Will smiled and kissed him.

Hannibal wanted to tell him about his past about how his mother in the forests of Lithuania had found on his grandfather's property a young man, son of nobility, lost. The young man's father, a disgraced aristocrat, had sent his son to visit them and see if there could be a union between the two families. The young man had reluctantly gone, but also intrigued because he had heard about the beauty of Count Lecter's daughter and about her unprecedented intelligence, about how she had dedicated her life to medicine and the arts. And the young man had left with the hope of finding in the girl someone with whom to share his taste for music and painting.

The young man had lost himself after asking a villager for directions. Now it was in the middle of a dense forest. He heard a sweet woman's laugh and the song of a nightingale. He walked towards the sound and became petrified when he saw the origin.

On a rock covered with moss on its edges, a creature was sitting. It was black and had antlers like deer but a little smaller than those of an adult deer. Its skin was like night and it was very thin. The curves of a woman. Its fingers ended in sharp claws and it smiled at the little nightingale that was perched on one of its hands.

The young man whispered.   
-Beautiful goddess ...   
The creature looked at him and got up. The nightingale took flight. The creature walked slowly towards the young man. It stood in front of him and tilted its head to the side examining him. The young man's breathing accelerated and he asked in low voice.  
-Are  you a goddess of the woods?

The creature shook its head and growled, showing sharp teeth. But it was startled a little when the young man touched with trembling fingers its hip to go up to its pronounced ribs, there his hand settled just below the arch of one of its breasts and whispered barely.  
-You're beautiful.

They kissed and decided to meet in the woods every afternoon. The young man explained who he was since he had come. The creature regained its human form and dressed in clothes that had been hidden in a tree trunk. She was beautiful indeed in her human form. The young woman took him to a castle on the property and left him to talk to his parents. The union would take place and the young man would keep the secret.

The young man spent a week in the castle. Every afternoon they met secretly in the woods to make love. Regardless of the girl's form, the boy always told her how beautiful she was. Result of that love two children were born. A quiet boy with inclinations to music and art, and a girl, years later, with inclination to singing. But happiness would not last long because of the war. And it would unleash a series of events that would give shape to the well-known cannibal killer.

In the present Will he took Hannibal's face in his hands after kissing him. And he pulled Hannibal's body to himself to cover him completely. Hannibal breathed into Will's neck and in a slow movement began to penetrate him. Will took a quick breath and then relaxed. They began to move in unison. Every time Hannibal penetrated him, Will moaned a little. Will bit his lower lip to not make much noise. His eyes were closed because of so much pleasure.

Hannibal began to kiss him and with his thumbs caressing the aureoles of Will's breasts. Will arched more and more. Hannibal stopped kissing him and lifted the lower part of his body with an arm around his waist to trust into him harder. Will squeezed his breasts with his own hands and moaned. He was close. When Will reached the climax he released his breasts and clung tightly to the sheets as he gasped.

Hannibal covered him with his body and began to trust with more and more force. Will screamed and finished a second time, arching his body. Hannibal kissed him and then hid his face in Will's neck. He snarled as he emptied all his cum into Will. Will whimpered and clung to his back. They collapsed on the bed, sweating and panting in a hug.

Hannibal stood up a little and put his weight on his arms to look at Will with a flirtatious smile.   
-Are you multi-orgasmic, Will?   
Will blushed and turned his face.   
-ummm. yes...  
Hannibal smiled, showing his sharp teeth and went down to Will's sex. He began to devour him. Will jumped a little and started to breathe quickly again. Hannibal did not stop until Will finished for the third time. Will moaned  of hypersensitivity.

They settled sideways on the bed and Hannibal positioned himself behind Will to hug him. Will sighed happily. Hannibal kissed his hair and got up to turn off the lights. Will settled into Hannibal's chest and had no nightmares throughout the night.

The next morning Will got up slowly so as not to wake Hannibal up. He took his pill, washed his teeth and started showering. When she finished bathing and washing his hair, arms curled around his waist.

Will laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder and placed his hands on Hannibal's arms. Hannibal hid his face in Will's neck.

-Good morning, Hannibal.   
-mmmmm ...   
-mm  not functional without your morning coffee? ...   
-mmmmm ...  
Will laughed delighted, but began to moan when he felt that Hannibal penetrated him with his member.

Hannibal placed one of his hands on Will's belly to guide the movements of both and the other hand on one breast. The sounds that came out of Hannibal's mouth were muffled by Will's shoulder. Will moaned and when he began to tremble Hannibal accelerated his movements. Hannibal tightened Will's body against his and they reached orgasm together.

Will supported all his weight in Hannibal and  he said panting.   
-mm, I do not want to go to work ...  
Hannibal laughed softly and kissed Will's shoulder.

In the present, in his office, Will smiled remembering and heard that someone knocked on the door. When he opened it  he was surprised. It was Alana ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alana...Alana...

Chapter 15

-Will, may i come in?   
-umm, I was leaving, but I guess I have a few minutes.  
Will said exasperated.   
Alana stared into his eyes, she was upset.   
-Will what you are doing with Hannibal is not ethical, he is your psychiatrist and you are his patient ... and ... and ... you walk with that bruise on your neck through the corridors of the academy !.   
-Alana, what I do or do not do is not your business.   
Will said coldly and raised his chin in defiance. Alana's eyes became sad and she approached Will. Will backed away and his back hit the closed door of his office. Alana leaned closer and cupped his cheek with her small hand.

-What do you want, Alana? .. I have to go ... I have things to do.   
Alana was practically glued to Will, their bodies close together. He smiled sadly and said.   
-Will if you feel lonely, you do not have to go to Hannibal for anything, you have me ..   
Alana told him while looking at his mouth. Will noticed it and he became very uncomfortable.   
-What ... Alana, what are you ...   
Alana cut his words with a kiss. Will inhaled air fast through the mouth because of the surprise and Alana took advantage of the moment to introduce her tongue into Will's mouth.   
Will reacted and pushed at her shoulders to pull her away from him.

Alana staggered backward, letting go of Will and backing up a few steps in the process. Will looked at her coldly and Alana was afraid when Will spoke to her like that.   
-I do not want anything from you, nothing .. leave or I am going to see  you out by force ...

Alana nodded. Will opened the door for her and she came out looking at the floor as she walked down the hall. Will put his messenger bag on his shoulder, turned off the light, sighed looking at the ceiling and went out closing the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Will was sleeping in the cabin. It was not dawn yet but  it was close. Misha watched him as he slept. He looked up and saw a shadow coming closer. He smiled and vanished.

The wendigo approached the bed. He looked at Will sleeping for a while, tilted his head and smiled, showing his sharp teeth. Will slept with his arms on either side of his head. The camisole had risen during the night and showed his navel.

The wendigo positioned himself beside him and slowly with his claws began to raise Will's camisole until he fully discovered his breasts. He lowered his head to Wil's chest and began to gently lick his right breast, then sucked just the nipple into his mouth. Will was still asleep. He went to the left breast and licked it with a little more pressure and sucked the nipple a little harder. Wil moaned softly.

Then he returned to the right breast and licked with more pressure around it and then suck harder the nipple. Will groaned and clasped his legs, but did not wake up. The wendigo began to alternate between Will's breasts. He licked and sucked with more passion each time until Will started to breathe quickly and slowly opened his eyes to look at the wendigo.

The wendigo held his gaze while sucking on his right nipple. Will breathed hard and put his hands on the head of the monster to caress his skull and antlers. He tilted his head back and began to moan louder and louder. Arched his chest up. He wanted more of that sweet pleasure of that mouth. The mouth of his beloved monster.

-mmmm ... ahhhh .... ahhhh ...   
Will was very wet. The wendigo sucked intensely on his nipples and when Will felt he could finish from the stimulation alone, the wendigo stopped.

Will lowered his head to see what was happening and saw the wendigo descend to the level of his boxers and delicately began to remove them with his claws. When he took them off, Will spread his legs. The wendigo looked at him and without ceasing to see him began to suck his clitoris. Will screamed and tilted his head back.

His hands, which had released the monster's antlers at some point, came back to grasp them with force. Will moaned louder and gasped a lot. The wendigo began to descend to his outer lips that were completely moist and began to devour them as if he wanted to consume him.

Then the wendigo penetrated Will with his tongue. The tongue of the wendigo was as long as his member and deliciously flexible, delicately touching the inside of his sex. Will shouted again. The flexible tongue of the wendigo explored the inner walls as if hungry, licking its juices like nectar. Will thought he would lose his voice from so much moaning. He arched his body.

The wendigo's tongue trusted deeper and deeper until it touched his G-spot and Will jumped a little. The wendigo noticed and began to attack with his tongue that sweet spot and trusted again and again and again. Will came to ecstasy with a scream. The wendigo continued licking the hypersensibes external lips with fervor. Will panted and gasped. After a few seconds Will finished a second time.   
-ohh ... ahhhh ... ahhhh ... mmmmm!

The wendigo did not stop. He started to lick the lower part of his sex near the entrance. Will moaned of hypersensitivity.   
-mmm ... sensitive ... very ... sensitive .. mmahhh ...   
The wendigo continued licking. Will's breathing was normalizing as his body adjusted to the long tongue. Then unexpectedly Will arched his entire body and climaxed again.

Will trembled. The wendigo began to suck on his clitoris .  
-mmm .. wait ... wait ....please..ahh ahh   
The wendigo stopped and got up a little to look at Will. Will was sweating and his chest rose and fell because of his agitated breathing. Will closed his eyes and said haltingly and panting.   
-Give me ...a moment...

Will opened his eyes again and sat down a bit to finish taking off his chemise and wiping sweat from his face, neck and breasts. Then he collapsed on the bed with his arms outstretched on both sides.

The wendigo looked at him for a while, licked his lower lip and lunged on his chest and began to suck his nipples with ardor. Alternating between one breast and another. Will shouted a little for the surprise stimulation.   
-ahhh ... ahhh

Will put his hands on the wendigo's shoulders. After a few minutes the intensity dropped. The wendigo now only licked languidly his breasts. Will almost mewled with pleasure. Without opening his eyes he said.   
\- ... go on .. it.. it does not matter if I fall asleep .. keep going... ahhhh ... mmmm

The wendigo watched as Will relaxed more and more and in a rapid movement low to the level of his clitoris and began to suck. Will opened his eyes and moaned very loudly. The wendigo was devouring him. Will finished for the fourth time with a scream.

The wendigo lay down next to Will, rested his head on one hand and with the other tenderly caressed Will's cheek and then went down to his breasts and massaged them without hurry to then climb back to his neck and repeat the journey again. A few minutes passed and Will just looked at him. He loved him..

-hehehe ... do you like them? ...   
Will said referring to his breasts. The wendigo nodded and pointed with his claw where his heart was.

Wil smiled because he understood that the wendigo meant that he cared more about his heart. His eyes filled with tears of joy and he sighed in rapt breath.

The wendigo bent to kiss him. Will began to explore with his tongue the mouth of the wendigo and the wendigo answered the kiss in kind, after a few minutes of that sensual kiss the wendigo stopped and hugged him tenderly to then get up and retire.

It had already dawned completely. When ten minutes of being alone had passed, Will was hit with the revelation that the Wendigo and Hannibal kissed the same way.  He laughed out loud.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At night in Hannibal's house. Will and Hannibal were in the study. Will had a whiskey in his hand and was on the couch staring at Hannibal. Hannibal was at his side. There was a glass of wine on the small table next to the sofa, which Hannibal had not touched. His look serious and lost in the flames of the fireplace.

-Can you summon her? ...   
-I do not know. They are always there. I've never had to summon them ... I'll try.   
-Misha ?? ..   
The little girl appeared in Hannibal's lap.   
-Ohhh ...   
Wil jumped a little.   
-Is she here?   
Hannibal said quietly.   
-Yes ... She is sitting on your legs, looking at you.   
Hannibal smiled sadly.   
-Hello, my dear Misha ...   
-She says .. hello and ... that you do not cry ...   
Hannibal laughed a little.   
-Have you been with me all this time?   
-She says ... ahhh ... that since you were fed with her ... that she has never left you alone ...

Tears ran down Hannibal's cheeks. Will's eyes filled with tears at the implications of what Misha said. Hannibal had been forced into cannibalism while still a child. Hannibal sighed and said.   
-I did not want you to go like that ... I wish I had done more ...

Will took Hannibal's hand and squeezed it.   
-She says you were his hero and you killed the bad men ...   
-My dear Misha ... I love you ...   
Hannibal said closing his eyes, with a lot of reverence. He felt cold on the back of his neck.   
-What is Misha doing? I feel cold.   
-She's hugging you ...  
Hannibal smiled and put his hands on his biceps, as if hugging himself.

Hannibal looked at Will.   
-You must know what happened to Misha ...   
Will bit his lower lip  and nodded.

Hannibal took both his hands and looked down. He told him everything that happened those terrible days. How they forced him to eat that soup and then they told him it was his little sister, how he killed them and how one of them still survives as prisoner in his castle. Of his time in the orphanage and later when his uncle found him. About his time in Paris and about his medical studies. It took a few hours but he told him everything, except that he was a wendigo and a cannibal killer. He told him about his parents' story without mentioning the shape of his mother when his father found her in the forest.

He ignored the details of how he had transformed into a wendigo before adolescence because of Misha's death and how he had killed those men. He only told him that he killed them without going into details. Nor did he tell him about Il Mostro, his beginnings or his subsequent activities in this country.

He did not know how Will would react to the fact that Hannibal was a murderer. True, Will had killed, but it was in self-defense, at least until he decided to hide Mathew's body. But it was another thing to be a mythical being whose race existed since man inhabited the earth. He must wait.

Hannibal was silent for a moment, watching the flames of the fireplace. Will took his face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Hannibal smiled. Will sat on his lap with his legs spread. They looked at each other and started kissing. Hannibal removed Wills lenses and  deposit  them without seeing on the small table next to the sofa.

Misha giggled and disappeared. Hannibal had his hands on Will's waist and was slowly climbing up to his ribs. Will stroked Hannibal's hair as they kissed. His kisses began to be increasingly hot. Hannibal put his hands on Will's chest and stopped suddenly.

He stopped kissing Will and looked at him.   
\- ... your binder ... -   
\- I wanted to be more comfortable, I took it off when I went to leave my travel bag in the upstairs ..   
Will smiled coquettishly and bit his lower lip. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt until he released the last one. Hannibal stopped breathing for a few seconds when he saw Will's bare chest. Hannibal's hands went up Will's shoulders to slowly remove the shirt. When it fell to the ground, Hannibal began to explore Will's body with his hands.

He gently caressed Will's belly, his hands went up to Will's ribs to finally sensually massage his breasts. Will closed his eyes and arched his chest toward Hannibal. He placed his hands on Hannibal's hands and began to squeeze together. Will began to moan. Hannibal kissed his neck and nibbled his shoulders. Will tilted his head back and moved his hands to Hannibal's shoulders.

Hannibal lowered his hands to open Will's trouser button and lower the zipper. Will opened his eyes and got up to remove the garment and also the underwear. Hannibal ecstatically looked at him. Hannibal had an obvious bulge in the front of his pants. Will was still watching him. Hannibal got up to take off his clothes, did it as fast as he could, felt that Will wanted to see him also naked.

He approached Will and he pushed him. Hannibal fell sitting on the couch. Will laughed and sat back in his lap. Hannibal wasted no time and started attacking Will's neck, Will tilted his neck to the side to give him more range. Hannibal's mouth whispered softly in his ear.   
-Let's go up, mylimasis   
-I do not want to wait ... we can do it here ..

Hannibal did not disobey the order. They started kissing again. Will put his arms around Hannibal's neck and began stroking his hair. Hannibal was careful to leave bruises on Will's thin neck, his hands massaged his delicate breasts. He knew it was a very sensitive area and that drove Will crazy. Hannibal adjusted Will a little to be level with his chest and began to lick and suck first one and then the other breast.

Will moaned and began to move more and more looking for friction. Will took Hannibal's face in his hands and looked at him with narrowed eyes of pleasure. Hannibal held his gaze as he sucked on a nipple with delight.   
-Like that, yeah..like that..Hannibaal..mmmm.   
Will moved Hannibal's face to the other breast. It was as if he could nurture him with his essence and Hannibal thought of nothing but the taste of his skin.

Finally when Will had moistened both of them with so much pleasure that Hannibal gave him. He released his face, got up a little and with one hand guided the rigid member of Hannibal towards his entrance. They both moaned in unison when Hannibal penetrated him.

Will put his hands on Hannibal's shoulders and started riding him not so slowly because he was already quite excited. Hannibal had his hands on Will's hips. He looked at him with adoration. Will had his eyes closed, moaned and gasped as he moved up and down and occasionally rotated his hips to get more friction.

Will began to accelerate his movements and Hannibal squeezed his hips and began to help him up and down in trusts that left them both panting.   
-mmmmmmm..Hannibal ... I'm close ...   
Hannibal put his arms around his waist and pressed their bodies against each other to fuck him with more and more force.

Will began to tremble and Hannibal felt the spasms of climax tighten his cock inside Will's body.   
-ahhhahhh .. hanniii..AHHH!   
Will reached the climax by tilting his head back and arching his body. Hannibal finished inside Will with a muffled growl in one of his breasts.

They sweated a lot and trembled. Will opened his eyes and looked down at Hannibal.   
-I love you ... Hannibal ...

Hannibal sighed in a fit of silence and hugged him tightly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm...finally Will shows his claws..

>  

Chapter 18

Will was exhausted, his eyes were burning, he was hungry and if Jack asked him again, "How are we going?" For the hundredth time, he was going to explode in fury in front of his, technically, boss, and was going to threaten him with resignation.

They had seven hours of reviewing each page of the archives of the known cases of the Chesapeake ripper and dozens of other cases that had not yet progress, cold cases or cases that resembled in MO to the Chesapeake ripper in the state and in other states in the last ten years. They were literally piles of documents. It was total madness. And all at Jack's request.

It had been almost a year since the last murder sounder of the Chesapeake ripper. No similar case had arisen or could be attributed to his level of drama in that time frame.

Jack was frustrated, he was stubborn. He wanted to catch the killer by all means. He was still not sure of Miriam Lass's fate and as long as they did not find the body he would not rest. Jack had no hope of finding her alive. Will knew it and knew that it weighed on his conscience every day that passed, even more since Bella's suicide.

Hannibal had respect and a certain compassion for him, but to abuse Will's time and prevent him from covering his most basic needs of rest and food, in Hannibal's opinion, was very rude. And for Hannibal, that was one of the things he did not tolerate.

Will had called him to apologize for having to cancel his plans for that night since Jack had him reviewing carefully each case, Hannibal accepted the apology in exchange for bringing dinner to where he was and because he knew that Will would be very tired, practically pressured him to spend the night at his house.

The call had been for almost five hours prior. Hannibal prepared a simple meal and packed it. He climbed into his car and set out with the determination to bring Will with him, even if he had to argue with Jack and carry Will on his shoulder.

Will sighed and looked at his watch. It was very late and his head was beginning to hurt. He just wanted to eat something and sleep. He got up from the desk. They had been in Jack's office for hours.   
-Good night, Jack. ..I'm going home.   
-Did you find something?   
-No ... I will continue tomorrow.   
\- Will. We must continue. There must be something that we overlook, a detail, something!   
\- Tomorrow I'll check , Jack.   
\- YOU WILL NOT MOVE FROM HERE UNTIL WE FOUND SOMETHING THAT TAKES US TO CATCH THAT MOTHERFUCKER, IS THAT CLEAR?

Will was surprised but in a second the blood rose to his head and he answered screaming as well.   
-AND WE'LL FIND IT, BUT  NOT COLLAPSING OF TIREDNESS AND HUNGER, JACK!   
-WILL GRAHAM !!!!

Will lost his temper. He had not gotten there for someone to use his father's favorite phrase as cheap psychology to convince him to put aside his physical and mental well-being to catch a murderer they might never find.

-NOT "WILL GRAHAM" AT ME !!! ... I WILL GO HOME, I WILL EAT, I WILL SLEEP AND I WILL COME TOMORROW TO CONTINUE WITH THIS IN WORKING HOURS !! ... OR YOU WILL BE LOOKING FOR A REPLACEMENT BECAUSE YOU WILL BE READING MY REQUEST FOR A TRANSFER SHEET TOMORROW!

Will panted and the veins in his temple and neck were highlighted by anger and outburst. At that point if Jack fired him, he would not mind.

But Jack just looked at him, under his gaze and nodded.   
-All right, go. But I want you here first thing tomorrow.   
Will took his messenger bag and his jacket and started walking towards the door. Jack continued in a dangerous tone.   
-And if you disrespect me again, I'll fire you.

Will turned a little to look at him, he frowned and spoke equally low.   
-You want me to resign now or tomorrow? ... Jack ...

Will said, emphasizing the letter k of Jack's name.

Jack glared at him and before he could answer anything Will closed the door behind him.

Hannibal was heading to Jack's office but stopped when he heard voices in a heated argument. Will finally stood in front of Jack to defend himself with his own claws. Hannibal listened with great delight and smiled to himself.

The door opened and Will left. He looked at him surprised for a few seconds and smiled wide in relief.   
-Hannibal, how long have you been there?   
\- Enough to be proud ..

Hannibal approached Will and took him by the waist to kiss him on the cheek. Will laughed delighted and they started walking towards the exit together.

Tomorrow  Will would call for sick leave for a day, just to bother Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was getting dark in Wolftrap. Will looked for the twentieth time in his closet. He was nervous, very nervous. He liked what he had purchased for the next night. He had gone to an exclusive store just to buy proper clothes for the date he would have with Hannibal at the Opera tomorrow.

Hannibal was ecstatic when he asked Will if he would like to go with him to the Opera, and Will immediately replied that he would love it. Hannibal offered to buy his clothes, but Will had refused, claiming he wanted to surprise him. And boy what a surprise it would be.

Will had entered the store where the clerk who received him looked at him with disdain since he crossed the threshold until he became the most helpful and attentive clerk  the moment Will told him that the place had been recommended by Dr . Hannibal Lecter. The clerk practically had dollar signs in his eyes. He asked Will not so subtly how he knew the good doctor and Will replied that they were  intimate friends. The clerk smiled lasciviously and went on to show him all the suits in the store. Will was very bored and told him that he would search alone. The clerk was surprised but told him to call for him whe he was finished.

Will went through the costumes section again, they were perfect but Will wanted something extraordinary, something that would take Hannibal's breath and at the same time feel comfortable. He wandered a bit through the sections until from a distance he saw a flash of color on the other side of the store. He started walking quickly towards that section and stopped. It was perfect. Navy blue. He took it and went to try it..

It had been one of Will's most expensive acquisitions, it the price hurt but at the same time he was satisfied with his purchase and he could always use it again. Although not in the opera, maybe some wedding or end of year party of the academy. Beverly had been left to help him with his hair and the finishing touches.

In that his mind rambled when he heard the front door open and close. Will quickly closed the closet door. Misha was behind the door, smiled at him and vanished. Will blinked in astonishment and then went down the stairs to where he heard the sound.

It was the wendigo. Will smiled and walked towards him to hug him. They looked at each other for a moment and began to kiss. Will stopped to take a breath. And he stepped back a few steps to the edge of the bed. He began to undress slowly while looking at the wendigo. When he was completely naked he lay down on the bed.

Winston groaned and went out the door, through it. The wendigo looked at it but then turned his attention to Will. He started walking towards the bed. Will spread his legs and extended his hand in invitation. The wendigo settled on him and began to kiss him again. His kisses became more and more sensual. Will moaned between kisses. The wendigo devoured his moans and explored his mouth with his dark tongue.

Will took in one hand the member of the wendigo, who stopped and looked at him.   
Will whispered.   
-I want you... inside me.   
The wendigo nodded and began to kiss Will's neck and to touch his hips and thighs. He lifted Will's hips a little by grabbing him by his buttocks and in a single movement began to very slowly penetrate him.

Will breathed quickly. The wendigo stopped kissing him to see him in the eyes. Will looked at him with half-opened eyes and breathed through his mouth. The wendigo caressed his cheek and kissed him at the corner of his lips.

They looked at each other while the wendigo put only the tip of his member inside. Will closed his eyes. The wendigo looked at every expression on his face every gesture while trusting into him in short, smooth movements. Its member was slightly longer and wider in this form than in his human form. He did not want to hurt Will, he just wanted to give him pleasure. Lot of pleasure for the rest of their lives.

Will began to moan and clung to the creature's shoulders. He buried his nails in the black skin. The wendigo began to trusted into him again and again and again until he managed to place his entire member inside Will. He stopped to allow him to adjust to the size.

Will opened his eyes and said panting.   
-I .. I love ... I love you ...   
The wendigo invaded Will's mouth with his tongue. The kiss was frantic, bordering on the wild. Will moaned but the sounds were muffled by the passionate kisses of the wendigo that fuck him with more passion than ever. Will placed his legs around the creature's waist and tilted his head back. He was screaming really loud now.   
-ahhhhahhhh..ah.hmmmmm ..

The wendigo took both of Will's hands and held them over his head on the pillow. His thrusts were brutal. It was the best wild sex that Will had ever had. The member of the wendigo stimulated him with each penetration touching every inch of the walls inside.

Will looked the creature in the eyes and came to ecstasy screaming.   
-ha..haha ... HANNIBAL !!!   
The wendigo grunted and deposited all his cum inside Will in a powerful orgasm. His mind registered Will's words a few seconds later.

Both were bathed in sweat and looked at each other. The wendigo was surprised and in silence. Will smiled and gasped. Their hands were intertwined and the seed of the wendigo was slowly dripping from Will. Will had never felt better.

-Misha is always with you and ...I do not know why I thought it would be different ....maybe because of the sharp teeth haha ...but you kiss the same in both forms ...   
Will smiled coquettishly.   
-Oh Will ... my dear Will ... I love you ... I love you ..   
-I know .. I love you too   
Will caressed his bony cheek.   
-My beloved monster.

The monster member hardened suddenly inside Will.   
-Ohhh ... Hehehe  
The wendigo started making love to him again.

Poor Winston sighed on the porch, hours later it still heard sounds of sex from inside the house. Misha appeared sitting next to him and began to scratch behind one ear.

  
-If hanni gives me a little sister ... I'd like to call her Abby.   
The girl smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Chapter 20

Will was dazzling and he knew it from the looks of the assistants. Men and women of all ages who looked at him with admiration, making their partners uncomfortable. One had tried to engage in conversation directly to flirt, but Will had cut it nicely. He was not interested in anyone other than Hannibal.

He had arrived a little earlier. He wanted to surprise Hannibal. He was getting impatient when he felt someone looking at him intensely and he turned around.

  
Hannibal did not know what to think. He was a little uncomfortable about the fact that Will had refused to let him pick him . Will had told him that Beverly would leave him there and that they meet there.

He entered the old and imposing building and noticed that the assistants were whispering more than usual, and all eyes were directed towards the center of the room. What he witnessed left him breathless.

There in the center of the room under the huge crystal chandelier was Will in a beautiful deep blue dress. Shoulders uncovered, corset full of rhinestones to the waist and then the fabric came down in gentle waves until it touched the ground. His hair loose but stylized. Subtle makeup that enhanced its natural beauty.

Hannibal stopped and his lips let out a breathy sigh. He felt admiration, lust, and desire for possession. He approached Will.   
-Will

Will looked at him and blushed to see him so shocked, he wanted to surprise him but apparently he took to much far that Hannibal only looked at him without saying a word for a few long seconds.

-Hannibal .. Hannibal? ...   
Hannibal reacted and took Will's hand gently and kissed it. Will smiled. Hannibal kissed him on the cheek.   
-Shall we?   
Hannibal extended his arm and Will took it.

All the attendees murmured. They had all kinds of theories and commented who would be the beauty in blue arm of the well-known bachelor Dr. Lecter.

Hannibal led them to his private box. They took a seat. Will took his hand. Hannibal lifted it to kiss the back gallantly.   
-You are dazzling.   
-Surprise ... surprise ... Heheh

-You have surprised me. So much that I'm not  lettting go of you after the performance. 

-Oh...

Will smiled and blushed. He leaned down to kiss the corner of Hannibal's lips. Hannibal grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving away and kissed him until the lights began to wane to indicate that the function was beginning.

Will enjoyed the show and was able to see a side of Hannibal that only appeared only rarely. The carefully crafted suit to present to society was cracked to reveal its deepest feelings. Emotions were present on his face, something he could only witness in intimacy. Will smiled to himself and turned his gaze to the stage.

After the show the audience gathered in a different room to socialize and taste fine liquors and wines. Hannibal brought Will a champagne and directed him to a lady to introduce them. She was a very good friend of Hannibal. H

She was the first person to whom he introduced Will as his romantic partner. Will was thrilled and squeezed Hannibal's hand a little while smiling at him.

The night continued and Will no longer remembered to whom Hannibal had introduced him among so many faces. Hannibal's hand rested on his lower back. Will was tired and wanted to leave soon. Hannibal told him that he would bid farewell to some people quickly and would return in a moment. Will took another glass of champagne while he waited.

Will would scrutinize the audience as he took small sips from his glass. He was a little bored too. A couple passed by him and the woman stopped short in front of him. His eyes wide and his hand covered his mouth.

The woman moved closer to Will and her eyes filled with tears as she smiled. Will was frozen. He could not move. It was impossible. Right in that place. That day. At that moment. The world was really small and life cruelly ironic. It was his mother.

His features, though their age were more lax were the same. It was a copy of his face. At that moment Will felt compassion for his father, who had to raise him seeing the face of who had betrayed him and abandoned him in the face of his son every day and still had given him the best of himself.

The man accompanying the lady interrupted the silence.   
-Dear, do you know this young woman?   
-It's my daughter ...   
She said in tears that now fell down her cheeks. Will felt anger.

-NO! Excuse me but you confused me with someone else. My mother is dead!   
-Daughter, wait let me explain why I left ... it was necessary ... I did not ...   
But Will was already walking towards the exit quickly and without looking back.

Hannibal had already said goodbye to his closest acquaintances and was about to return to Will's side when he heard murmurs and a small commotion. Will was quickly moving away in the opposite direction to a woman who possessed his same features. Hannibal detected that the man who accompanied the woman was Mr. Evans, a character who used to abuse of compliments, in his presence in order to enter his small circle of friends and be invited to his famous dinners, without much success, of course.

Hannibal knew his wife's name. But she generally kept his distance from his talkative husband. Therefore he had no opportunity to be presented. He would have noticed the resemblance immediately.

But what mattered most to him at that moment was Will's discomfort. He wanted to extract him from that situation. He walked quickly but could not reach Will before he reached the staircase. He hurried his steps. Will was outside. His arms were around him because of the cold. He looked up to the night sky.

Hannibal hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. Will began to tremble, he was about to cry.   
-Will ... I'll take you to the car.   
-Ok ..   
Hannibal led him to the Bentley parked nearby. And when Will was seated, he adjusted the thermostat. He kissed his lips and could see that Will was fighting not to shed tears.   
-I'm going for our coats.   
-..okay

  
The road to Hannibal's house was full of silences. Hannibal gave him his space. He knew he had a lot to think about. When they got home, Will took a deep breath and exalted, looked at him and smiled.

They entered the house and Hannibal could not take it anymore. He hugged him and lifted his face with one of his fingers to look into his eyes.   
-Will .. can i do something .. whatever ... tell me ...

-Kiss me .. I do not want to think .. tomorrow.. tomorrow I will do it. Today ...  tonight is ours ...   
Hannibal could wait until tomorrow. For now all he wanted was for Will to enjoy the rest of the night.

Hannibal kissed him and Will sighed. Will surrendered to the kiss, introduced his tongue in the mouth of Hannibal and they both  let go. Hannibal kissed him with passion, he wanted to erase the bad memories of that night. Will groaned and Hannibal began to kiss his neck until he descended to the base of it. He kissed the freckle that rested there while his hand fumbled for the zipper hidden in the back of the dress. He opened it slowly. Will sighed.

Hannibal gently took the edges of the corset and slid the dress gently until he knelt on the floor in front of Will to strip him of the outfit completely. Will smiled coquettishly. Once again he surprised Hannibal. He only wear a little blue silk floss for underwear.

Hannibal stopped to admire him and kissed Will's navel.   
-Oh ... Will ..

Hannibal's hands started up Will's thighs and stopped. Hannibal looked at the dress on the floor and lifted it carefully, depositing it on the couch. He went back to Will, took him by the waist and devoured him in a kiss. When they stopped to take a breath, Will looked at him with eyes full of desire and began to walk slowly towards the stairs. Hannibal followed him slowly, reveling in Will's vision of naked butt and high heels climbing the stairs in front of him.

They arrived in the room and in a few moments both were making love in bed.

-Exquisite ... exquisite ...   
Hannibal whispered in Will's neck with each penetration. Will panted and moved at the same pace. They were not in a hurry. They slowly made love , their hands entwined. Will cried with pleasure when he climaxed. Hannibal hugged him until he finished inside his body. They slept embracing the rest of the night.

  
At dawn Will slept face down. Hannibal woke up earlier and admired him for a few minutes. He wanted to draw him one more time and fill the last page of his last sketchbook, which only consisted of Will's expressions and poses that he kept in his memory, some more decent than others ...

He felt desire and an impulse to have Will alone for himself, to possess him completely. But he also loved the wild side of him, that creature that, against the wall, reacted by drawing its claws. He felt even more desire and remembered something that they had been spoken for some time between  sheets. Will had asked for it and had given his consent. He grinned mischievously and placed himself on top of him.

Will was sleeping, Hannibal felt the scent of his skin, smelled his shoulder and the hair on the back of his neck and deposited a soft kiss there. He stretched to open the drawer on his bedside table. When he found what he was looking for, he covered his member with lub and positioned it at the entrance of Will's sex and began to slowly penetrate him.

Will began to moan, but did not wake up. When his entire member was inside. Hannibal stopped to see Will's expression.

His mouth was slightly open and he breathed slowly as if in ecstasy but still asleep. Hannibal pulled his member to the tip and went back to trust into Will, who gasped a little when feeling penetrated.   
-Ha..hannibal? .. mmmm

  
Hannibal fucked him again and again. Will moaned, he was already awake. Hannibal began to accelerate the thrusts as he placed his hands on Will's hips to lift him off the bed, when Will was on his knees holding his hands on the bed in position. Hannibal stopped and Will moaned complaining.

Hannibal latched onto his back to massage his neck, his hands came down to his breasts and squeezed. Will moaned louder. Hannibal got up to kneel and with his hands on Will's hips began to trust in again. Increasingly faster and stronger. Will was panting.

After a few minutes Hannibal suddenly stopped and in a gesture of strength and speed turned Will's body. He took both of his legs below the knee and lifted them to his shoulders, bending him almost in half. Will was surprised but could not do anything but moan because Hannibal trusted into him at once and began to fuck him with his member. Will would scream a little each time with each trust.

He began to scratch Hannibal's back, who growled in an explosion of pleasure as his cock filled Will's inners with his cum. Will threw his head back, his body arched and he reached orgasm in silence. His mouth opened in a scream that did not escape. They collapsed together on the bed. Breathing hard.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After a few minutes they settled down to hug each other. Will played with the hair on Hannibal's chest.   
\- Can we shower and go back to bed?   
\- Whatever you want, Will.   
Will smiled.

They made use of the bathroom and got under clean sheets. Hannibal was behind Will and hugged him around the waist. Both rested reclining sideways on the bed.  
-mmm ... I like this ..

Hannibal smelled Will's neck tickling him. Will laughed softly. Then he got serious and said.   
-Hannibal.. Did you know my mother?   
Hannibal leaned on his elbow and Will lay on his back to see him.   
-Not in person. I heard about her in my circle of friends because of her husband's indiscretions. Mr. Evans almost never mentions her and most of the time he goes to social events accompanied by his lovers. I guess she knows it.  
-mmm, my old man just told me he left with a rich guy. He believed it was for money. Guess he was right.

Will sighed. Hannibal stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers.   
-Are you thinking of meeting her?   
-No ... she was never part of my life ... all this time she could have contacted my father if she was interested.   
-Last night you were very upset with her ..   
-It was for my father ... She called me her daughter. And it bothered me. The only one who saw for my needs was my old man. That right was not earn by her.   
-Maybe later you would be interested in talking to her ... about the past?   
-Nah .. In my future I see other things more interesting ...   
Said  Will coquettishly while searching  Hannibal's lips.

Before he could kiss him, an alert sounded on Hannibal's cell phone.   
-What is that?

Hannibal took his cell phone that was on the night table.  
-It's a news alert. An FBI agent who was missing was found walking  barefoot on a road.  
-Do you have a TV?

Hannibal laughed out loud and in a drawer he searched for a remote. He pointed the remote towards a gigantic painting that was on a wall and the paint slid upwards to reveal an immense TV built into the wall.   
-You never do anything by halves ... always dramatic.   
Will laughed out loud. Hannibal smiled.

The news showed the image of a young woman with shock expression being escorted to an FBI vehicle.

Will looked at Hannibal with a smile on his face and stole a kiss from him.

-Thanks ...   
-.Will ..   
-Now it would be wonderful if you only dedicate yourself to hunting murderers and sexual predators ..   
Will laughed shamelessly.   
Hannibal covered him with his body and whispered in his ear.   
-Will ... what have you done with me?   
-Also, I think they would serve a better purpose on my plate than in this world ..

  
Whispered Will. Hannibal grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back. Will groaned and Hannibal began to devour his mouth in a frantic kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this trip...my first fanfic...  
> Thanks for joining me.

Chapter 22

Will ran quickly through the forests of the property. The snow clung to his boots and his rapid breathing formed clouds of condensation that dissolved in the cold air. He ran with all his strength. He knew that a predator was behind him but he only felt anticipation.

He came to a clearing in the forest. There was a thin carpet of snow and in the center was Misha and Winston.   
-Misha? .. oh what... are you helping him? .. that's cheating! ... Ufff.   
Will fell face down in the snow. He rose on his forearms and shook his head to remove the snow. He turned and Hannibal was behind him covering him with his body.   
-Distraction was your downfall ..   
Hannibal laughed.   
-Misha distracted me, you told her right? ..   
-When would i , Will ...?   
-Maybe when you ran very far behind me ..   
-I will give you the benefit of a new beginning.   
-Ok...   
Said Will confident.

He got up pushing Hannibal a little and shook the snow from his clothes. He was wearing a long coat that Hannibal had given him. Hannibal watched him with his hands in his pockets. Will shot out running. Hannibal laughed softly.

-Distract him again, dear Misha  ..   
He felt a cold sensation in his hand and smiled where he felt the contact. Then he ran after Will.

Will was getting tired. He looked back and saw nothing. He stopped by a tree, hiding, trying to regulate his breathing. He did not hear anything. Maybe Hannibal was tired too and could not have reached him. He started walking in silence among the trees. It was cold. He heard a child giggling and stopped. He felt someone was stalking him and he turned slowly.

His back hit the cold forest floor. He closed his eyes to the impact. When he opened them, Hannibal was on top of him, his face very close and he whispered.   
-You are mine..

Will had chills but for other reasons. Hannibal looked at him. His predator look. Will felt there would be no escape. The same as his victims had felt. Hannibal descended and began to kiss and lick the pale, smooth column of his neck. Will closed his eyes. He felt Hannibal's fingers open his coat button by button while using lips and teeth to mark his neck.

Will stroked Hannibal's hair. He laughed softly and said.   
-Hannibal .. are we going to have caveman sex in the forest?   
\- Yessss...  
-Oh ... mmmnnn ..

Will began to moan. Hannibal licked one of his nipples through the translucent nightwear that was his camisole. Then He move on to treat the other nipple the same way. Will arched and gasped.

When Hannibal lifted his head, he felt cold from the saliva cooling in his chest.   
-Colddd.. ..   
\- I'll give you heat ..   
Hannibal lifted the garment over the edge until it was at the base of Will's neck. He began to kiss his breasts, licking and sucking them. First one and then the other. Will trembled but not from cold.   
-ahhh..ahhh .. Hannibal ..   
-Shhh...

Hannibal lowered Will's cotton pants until they were completely removed. He opened his coat and pulled down his dress pants to release the pressure on his member. He descended on Will, but this time he raised his legs below the knees until they were bent. He introduced his tongue into Will without warning.   
-AHHHmmm ..   
-Exquisite..oh ... mylimasis   
Continuously tasting the nectar of Will. His kisses and tongue traveled from the clitoris to the bottom of Will's sex entrance. They ran through the outer lips and then repeated their course. Will had his fingers in Hannibal's hair and squeezed a little. Hannibal continued until he felt the vibrations of an impending orgasm and could taste Will's climax.

-Wow .. ahha that was .. ahh..mmmm ... mmmm ...   
Will could not finish the sentence because Hannibal began to penetrate him with his tongue to the deepest that could reach and sucked his clitoris. There was no respite, it seemed he wanted to force Will's body to a second climax as soon as possible. It was brutal. He penetrated it with force and gently sucked the delicate button for less than thirty seconds until Will finished again this time in Hannibal's tongue.

Hannibal climbed to the level of his face and began to kiss him sweetly. He introduced his tongue into Will's mouth so that he could feel the taste of ecstasy that Hannibal had caused him. Will moaned in the kiss. Their tongues danced in a languid rhythm. Until the kiss ended because Will tilted his head back.

Hannibal put his hand at the base of his skull and forced him to look into his eyes. And ordered him.   
-Look at me, Will. Look at me.  
Will panted but kept his eyes on him.   
-Do not close your eyes ...Will

\- mmmm....

Will narrowed his eyes, but made an effort to keep Hannibal's gaze as he trusted into him with his member.

Hannibal covered him completely with his body and the coat caught the heat between their bodies. Hannibal pulled his member slowly to the tip and then slowly re-inserted it once and again and again.   
Will moaned. It was sweet torture.   
-...faster...  
Hannibal whispered as they looked at each other.   
-Marry me, Will ... marry me.  
Will's eyes widened and he smiled. He whispered very low ..   
\- Hannibal ..

Hannibal's skin began to darken until it was completely black. The member inside Will enlarged and widened until it touched every part of its inner walls with each trust. It was a delicious torture.

Hannibal's hair did not change nor did the antlers appear, but his eyes turned black where before it was white and red in the iris. For Will, it was extraordinary.   
Hannibal trusted slowly again and again  without stopping while looking at him. Will was hypnotized by his appearance and was panting with such pleasure. He sighed and said.   
-Yeah ...   
While experiencing an explosive orgasm that assaulted all his senses. He closed his eyes and saw brightness behind his eyelids. His ears stopped working for a few seconds. The taste of ecstasy vibrated in his tongue. He came back a few seconds later and felt Hannibal deposit his semen inside him. He felt that he was depositing more than usual.

A few minutes later they were breathing at a normal pace and Hannibal had returned to his human form. Will stroked his hair and Hannibal had his ear on Will's chest to hear the beating of his heart.   
-Hannibal?   
-mmm ...

-I have a condition ..

-Whatever you want..  
..   
-I want to wear a white tuxido and red high heels and that .... ugmmmff   
Hannibal smiled and began to kiss him to keep him quiet.

When his kisses became slower. Will began to laugh slowly and Hannibal had to stop kissing him. He looked at him curiously.

-Remember that our sessions were on Thursdays?   
\- Yes ..?   
-I want wendigo sex every Thursday.   
 Will said triumphantly. Hannibal laughed aloud.

Far away in the clearing of the forest that they had left behind, Misha danced with little jumps in the snow while she sang around Winston.

                                            THE END


End file.
